User blog:Mrabidos21/Character OC Book story!
Heya girlz, so today i'm back with doing some more OC books story that i've usually do before this and to start off the year, i was looking forward more to be doing more of these and show it to ya'll some more. I'm going to introduced one of my OC's from the wannababes..yes there's book for that, if you would like to check it out. Presenting the leader of the WANNABABES... KATIE! I'll give fully description to tell you all her role, personality and traits. Screenshot_20200103-145220.jpg Katie is the leader of the Wannababes, the famous diva and most meanest group of all time throughout the series.. She was belonged to the most richest wealthy family and proud of it, she enjoys good fashion shopping with all friends's members. You could all say she's Regina George but more mean deep inside, she doesn't like when anyone gets in her way and would like anything she saw and her dad pays it all off for her. When it comes into the gossips, she'll be first one along with her members that would like to hear, well except the school exams and activities she thinks it's boring and doesn't think she would even want to contributed but of course her dad's vice principal here at school and whenever teacher doesn't like her act, she can told him off to handle it in proper way... Other besides than her bossiness act to talked about, she enjoys some good shopping on weekends or just hanging out in the mall really with her members when she and all of them are bored. In her freetime, she enjoys also reading fairytale romances books like Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty one and she evens dreams that she wished could be princess at least once in her entire life..Also, there is interesting events going on around school, she's pretty much likely to contributed that she has her own taste on and again of course as leader, she likes to hold on meeting on library especially for her and the members..Fun fact about her is that she is really good singer in overrall and won so many of trophies and awards that she earn once she was in young age. About the dislikes, one of the most common parts that she hates was going to see and forced to go camping with her parents especially when there are alligators or crocodile in the swamp, she doesn't like dolls well, pretty much likely again when girls in younger age played with them, she thinks they are just creepy and had heavy make-up that she even admits that it is just uncessesary for little girls playing with them.. Other facts about her: She had a bit of crush on Ken. (The popular guy in her school) they were used to be dating but broken off as in will had difficulty relationship. But, however her feelings are not returned after that happened even when she tries to confessed back to be together again with him. She had own large big lap on her house besides her room and she can build anything she wants when had bad or rough day. She is one leader that always stays cleaned and always likes to keep clean especially on her house, room and doesn't even likes to see anything messy. That's all about leader Katie!! Hope you'll like it! Category:Blog posts Category:Edits & Drawings